


Pokemon: Passio masters

by Ibrex2000



Series: Pokemon Passio masters [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Multi, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrex2000/pseuds/Ibrex2000
Summary: A crossover of different Pokemon characters mixing together as they aim towards becoming masters, including Ash and his friends from the Anime as well as the games
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Pokemon Passio masters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746499
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go!

Chapter 1- kids from Pallet town

Ash ketchum was a boy with a dream, and that dream was becoming a Pokemon master.  
His journey had taken him to many regions where he competed in their leagues, he lost most and only managed to win the Alola league.  
His 5 year journey had finally taken him a step closer to his goal.  
Now back in the kanto region he's involved in the Pokemon world championship as well as being a lab assistant to the new professor Cerise.

Kanto region  
Cerise labs  
Ash once again had trouble waking up, his partner Pikachu was also slaking off on it's alarm clock duties. Ash was sleeping on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed, at the top of it was his new buddy Goh.  
Goh was a dark skinned boy normally seen wearing a dark coloured hoodie, he had black hair with small red spots on the side.  
Just like Ash he was a lab assistant and his own personal goal was to catch every Pokemon in the world including the mythical Pokemon 'Mew'.  
With the two boys deeply asleep only one person could wake them up  
"Yamper! Yamper! Yamper!" A barking cried out through the Halls of the institution.  
It was a yellow dog like Pokemon, it had black and brown patches on it's fur, his yellow eyes looked electrified with excitement as his tongue hung loosely from his mouth.  
He entered Ash's room wagging his tail non stop.  
"Even Yamper's cries can't do a thing huh" a girl seeming to be Yamper's trainer showed up.  
She looked annoyed by the careless nature of the boys. Her pink braided hair swayed to the left as she approached their room. She was wearing her typical blue and white sailor school uniform.  
"Oh guys! Today is the day we go on that trip! Wake up!" The pink haired girl shouted.  
They woke up instantly and the shock made Ash fall out of bed 'thuddd'  
Pikachu jumped off Ash and back on to the bed where he rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
Gou was also shocked and fell from the top landing on Ash as well.  
'thuddd!!' the sound of bodies colliding.  
"Owahhh get off me Goh!" Ash screamed as he flailed his arms around.  
"sorry Ash! It's Chloe's fault!" Goh said apologizing to Ash.  
The girl now known as Chloe face palmed at Goh's statement.  
"Just hurry up and get ready" Chloe ordered.  
She then stormed out with Yamper behind her.  
"She seems pissed" Ash said jokingly  
"When isn't she" Goh added.  
The boys got ready by taking baths, brushing their teeth and getting dressed, Ash had his usual red cap on his blue sleeveless jacket and a pair of shorts, while Goh wore his usual black hoodie.  
The boys entered the main lab to see professor Cerise with packed luggage, his graying pink hair shined because his clear white lab coat illuminated it.  
"Good morning boys" Cerise addressed the guy.  
"Morning professor! What's for breakfast" Ash inquired.  
Goh sighed at his friends attitude.  
"We'll be eating that on the plane" Cerise answered.  
"Plane? where are we going?" Ash asked.  
"Come on Ash! For the 24th time were going a on long research journey to the Passio region" Goh shouted at his forgetful friend.  
"Oh yah! Passio is that new fancy region right?" Ash said.  
"I'll explain it to you on the plane, for now let get the luggage to the taxi" Goh responded.  
Vermilion airport  
The guys took the luggage out of the taxi and helped it get boarded onto the plane.  
"Be delicate with my stuff Goh" Chloe shouted.  
"Why are you even coming with us Chloe?!" Goh asked furiously.  
"Passio is a tropical region like Alola no way am missing out on a free vacation besides the school's on break there's nothing better to do" Chloe answered nonchalantly.  
As the group consisting of professor Cerise, Chloe gou and Ash boarded the large aircraft Goh took it upon himself to teach Ash about Passio.

"Passio the region at the center of the earth. Founded by David passio. It was a forest resort until David converted it into a well functioning region, recently it has become a habitat for all Pokemon from around the world which is amazing, we'll be going there to study them, I can't wait to catch them! Unlike most region it doesn't have an official league however it instead has many varieties of battling and events know as the Passio games! These games include tower tournaments, raid battles, ranking matches for the Pokemon world championship as well, and other unique stuff, trainers from around the world will come! Am sure you'll meet some old friends there."

Ash was excited, they would be there for quite some time, he would like to battle strong trainers and catch some rare Pokemon as well, he also would like to meet some old friends if possible.

Ash peared out of the plane's window to see a large plot of land that could be said to be a mass assembly of islands, this was the Passio region!

Passio region  
Airport  
Condo Island  
After dropping from the plane Ash and the others went to the lodge at the humongous condo Island, this is the was primarily for guests, it consists of huge 5 story building everywhere, each room in a building was spacious.  
After dropping their thing in their rooms. 

"We should be moving out soon. professor Oak has a surprise for us" Cerise told the gang.  
"Wow even professor Oak is here!" Goh said amazed.  
"Haha! I can't wait to see what the surprise is!" Ash said happily  
Pikaaa pika Pikachu!" Pikachu joined his partner in celebration.

Oak's lab  
Ash, Cerise and the rest headed into a tall white building bearing the pokeball symbol on display.  
"Yo professor we're here!" Ash shouted happily.  
"Well well well! If it ain't Ashy boy, long time no see pal" a voice came from the corridor.  
Ash quickly ran into the corridor revealing the origin of the voice. 

Wearing a blue,black and gold tracksuit was Ash's old rival Gary Oak, the grandson of professor Sam Oak.  
"Gary? What are you doing here? Last time I saw you, you were in sinnoh!" Ash exclaimed  
"What can I say? Gramps needs me for something so o had to put my trainer shoes back on again" Gary replied.  
"Anyway this way, Gramps was testing out the other"   
"Others ?" Cerise asked  
"You'll see" Gary smiled as he led them to Oak.

The party stopped at Oak's location, a battle field under the lab.  
The man in question professor Oak was wearing his trademark lab coat, his snow white hair and mean expression on his face.  
"Ah your just on time! Red you may start!" Oak said to a boy clad in red clothes.  
The boy nodded and went back to business. In front of him was a black dragon with blue flames spouting from it's mouth.  
"One......more time Charizard!" The boy known as Red shouted. His body started to glow red and that energy flowed into Charizard.  
"sync move!!! {Living legend blast burn!}" Red commanded the dragon.  
Charizard flew up into the sky, it's fist turned blue, he dove back down and slammed it into the ground.  
'bammmmm!' the earth rumbled as the fist hit the ground. A huge eruption of blue flames attacked a test dummy on the other side of the field.  
'boooooooom!' the flames exploded into a blue mushroom cloud.  
The dummy was vaporized.

Red wiped the sweat of his face and gave a thumbs up to Oak.  
"That was amazing! What was that?!" Cerise asked his mentor.  
"That my dear Cerise, was a sync move, when a trainer and a Pokemon fuse their hearts together they can produce a powerful move with their efforts combined" Oak explained.  
"I want to do that too!" Ash shouted.  
"Me too" Goh added.  
Chloe was still in awe.  
Red went over to a girl in a green jacket, she wore bike shorts and had a camouflage leaf hat.  
"Red that was amazing! you were amazing! Your always amazing!" The girl praised Red.  
Red's face turned the same shade as his name.  
"Thanks.......leaf" Red said shyly.  
The girl leaf kept smiling at Red until.

"Oi Red! long time no see!" Ash said happily, As he and Gary walked over to red and leaf  
Red turned around to see his old friend from Pallet town.  
"Ash.......... good to see you" Red said.  
"Hey Ash don't forget about me!" Leaf put herself in between Ash and red trying to get some attention. "Hahahahahaha!" All four laughed together.

Ash, Gary, Leaf and red started their journeys at the same time in Pallet town. Oak had asked them to come early to his lab to get a starter Pokemon.  
Ash overslept that night leaving only the 3 to choose.  
Red chose Charmander,  
Gary chose squirtle  
And Leaf chose Bulbasaur.  
Ash had to manage with a wild Pikachu but in some ways this changed their life for the better.

Now after almost 6 years these four childhood friends stood under the same roof once again, what adventures lies ahead for them.......as the journey continues


	2. Alola to friends and family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash reunites with his friends from alola

After catching up with Red, leaf and Gary, Chloe had given Ash a suggestion.  
"The beach?" Ash asked puzzled.  
"Yep let's go to the beach, from what I've read it's a total hotspot for humans and Pokemon" Chloe said pointing a finger to the brochure in her hand.  
"Wow really, we could see so many exotic Pokemon there! Let's go Ash!" Goh added.  
"I kinda wanted to see more of red and the other...." Ash said before...  
"It.......... alright.......go" Red said as he put a hand on Ash's shoulder.  
"Yah we'll have time to catch up more later!" Leaf said energetically  
"Besides we still need to help Gramps with his research" Gary said with his hands folded.  
Professor looked towards Ash's party and said  
"You kids go have fun, in the evening will discuss more about the sync moves and other things" he turned back to professor Oak.  
"Well I guess we're going to the beach!" Ash said as he raised his hand up.  
"Yah!!!" Chloe and Goh shouted too.

Panchino beach  
It was a large area of sand bathed with smooth wave of the Passio sea, people and Pokemon  
"Wohoo" Ash and Goh shouted as they jumped into the river, 'splashhhh!' Ash wore blue swim trunks while Goh wore a red one.  
Koharu was sun bathing with a pink bikini bearing flower patterns.  
In the warm water Ash and Goh saw many aquatic Pokemon around, from staryus swift swimming around to pyukumus on sea floor, the duo surfaced to take a breath and then...  
"Watch out!" A feminine voice cried out from behind a Goh.  
It was a girl riding a shark Pokemon, the shark stopped at the sight of Goh and the girl was thrown off the shark.  
"Wooooow!" The girl shouted as she landed on the person next to Goh, Ash.  
'Whammmm!' bodies collided on the surface of the water as both parties began to sink.  
Ash quickly recovered and swam to the surface and so did the girl.  
"Sorry about that" the girl said.  
"You should be more careful next time" Ash rubbed his head.  
"Ash?" The girl then said surprised.  
Ash took a closer look at the her and saw she had orange hair tied into one ponytail "Misty?!"   
Pikachu who was on his back also happily shouted "Pikakapi!"   
The two old friends smiled and laughed at each other.  
"What are doing here?" Ash asked   
"Just on vacation with a friend" Misty answered.  
"A friend?" Ash asked until he felt a dark Aura coming from behind him.  
He turned around and saw a petite girl with short blue hair and freckles wearing a one piece swimsuit.  
"Lana!!!!" Ash shouted happily.  
"Wow Ash you know the cerulean gym leader and an alolan trial captain" Goh said in admiration, Ash rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment until he felt a pinch on his back "ouch" .  
"Mmmmm" Lana pouted.  
"What's wrong Lana?" Ash asked  
"She's just grumpy because you didn't pay her much attention" Misty added with a smug grin.  
"That's not it at all Misty!" Lana shouted with her face dyed red.  
"Well it wouldn't kill him to pay a little more attention to his ex classmate" Lana said as she looked down  
"Sorry, sorry I just didn't expect this much surprises in one" he said patting her back  
"Well you're about to get even more surprises" Lana smiled as Ash looked even more confused.

The group of Lana, Ash, Misty, Goh and Chloe headed to a big restaurant near the beach.  
Lana was telling Goh and Chloe one of her sea tales  
"And then Kyogre flew past the mountains and destroyed an entire landscape!" Lana said lifting both her hands   
"No way!" Goh shouted  
"Unbelievable" Chloe added  
"I wish I could've been there" Ash sulked  
"Pikaaaaaaa?" Pikachu said feeling uneasy  
"Just kidding" Lana said as she stuck out her tongue.  
The three trainers fell on their faces because of Lana's weird joke, and Misty just laughed.  
The group stopped at the door of the restaurant and Lana opened it.  
"Alol...... Hehe I keep forgetting we're not in alola anymore"Lana laughed  
"Alola! It's alright, as long as it's a greeting I'll accept it" a green haired dark skinned girl said smiling.  
She turned around to see Ash and the others beside Lana.  
"No way!" The green haired shouted.  
"Mallow! It's me" Ash shouted in response.  
Mallow jumped over the cabinet and rushed over to him and held both his hands.  
She had changed since the last time he saw her, her new hairstyle was a long ponytail that reached her back instead or the previous 2 she had, she looked taller and her face was a little bit more mature.  
"Pikaaa!" Pikachu also greeted Mallow.  
"It's great to see you two again, I really missed you guys" she said smiling.  
"Yah it's been a while, are you here with your dad or just running the restaurant alone?" Ash asked  
"Hehehe, my dad now trusts me enough to do a Solo restaurant of the Aina branch in passio" Mallow said pumping out her chest.  
"That's great! I know where am eating from now on" Ash said as he pointed at Mallow.  
She smiled deeply.  
"So can I take your order?..." Mallow said but was cut off.  
"Sorry but Ash has other surprises to look forward to, you guys can have your food reunion later" Lana said as pushed Ash up the stairs of the restaurant.  
Misty followed and just smiled at Mallow, Chloe smiled too while dragging Goh who was muttering something about more trial captains.  
"Well am coming too!" Mallow shouted as she pouted.

Rooftop  
A couple and their baby were enjoying the passio view until the man wore a lab coat with no shirt and beach shorts with a white cap, his wife had white hair tied into a strange ponytail at the back, she wore an orange sun dress.  
"Hey professor Kukui! Ash is back!" Lana and Mallow shouted together.  
The man looked away from his wife and child to see his ex pupil.  
"Ash?" Kukui asked.  
"Yep it's me professor, didn't expect to see you here" Ash giggled.  
"Hahaha it's good to see you haven't changed a bit, hey Burnet it's..." Kukui was interrupted as Burnet quickly gave the baby to him and rushed to hug Ash.  
"Oh my boy is back! Mama's missed you" Burnet hugged him tightly and he hugged back.  
"I've missed you too, professor Burnet" Ash said with Joy.  
"Why is that woman acting like Ash's mom?" Chloe asked  
"Well that's because this is the family Ash stayed with in his year in alola, so in a way they're his alolan family"  
Misty answered.  
"That sounds legit" Goh added.

After settling down Ash got the opportunity to see Kukui and Burnet's son.  
Ash held the baby correctly in his arms and swayed back and forth.  
"He looks just like you professor Kukui" Ash said.  
"Except for the beard" Mallow joked, and everyone laughed.  
"Well his got his mother's eyes" Lana added  
"That's true, but am sure when Col grows up his going to be a trainer like his alolan elder brother" Burnet smiled at Ash.  
"Is that right? You're going to be a trainer one day?" Ash said happily holding Col to his face, Col laughed at the antic, Pikachu felt jealous that Ash was giving so much attention to Col and was staying on Goh's shoulder.  
"Ash is surprisingly good with kids" Lana said.  
"I wonder if he'll be this good with his own?" Misty laughed a bit.  
"Right?..." Mallow smiled.  
The three girls then gave each other quick glares, Chloe got sight of one and quickly diverted her eyes  
(Who knew Ash was this popular with the girls!) Chloe shouted in her mind.

"That dummy mom, sending me to out of the conference room, I don't get her at all" a fair girl with blonde hair wearing a white dress with a Sunday bonnet was approaching the Aina restaurant.  
Ash realizing who's voice this was quickly ran to the edge of the roof and shouted...  
"Lillie am back"  
Lillie froze at the sight of Ash from the rooftop, her last memories of him flashed before her eyes, she then fainted at the spot her face red a tomato sauce. Everyone rushed down to help the poor girl.

Ather foundation passio branch.  
Conference room  
A woman with blonde her attire was a plain white suit, she sat at the top desk with a boy also bearing blonde hair but was wearing a black suit instead of white he had a name tag on which said Gladion.  
On the other side of the room were two blonde kids, twins infact, a boy and a girl.  
The boy was holding two eggs in his hands while the girl was folding her hands. The boy wore a red shirt and blue pants while the girls wore a red red short sleeved jacket on top of a white shirt with a blue tie her skirt was pitch black.  
The girl stepped forward and asked  
"You're our mom, aren't you?"

That's it this suddenly development might change the course of the whole story.


	3. Raid battles and mind games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and co fight a giant Pokemon, Lusamine deals with two kids that look like her

Ather apartments  
Lillie after regaining her composure,  
Confronted an uninvited Ash.

"So you came to this region and didn't even tell?!" Lillie said pouting.

"I didn't know you were on the region, it's a surprise to me too, what are you doing here anyway?" Ash asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Remember mother,big brother and I were looking for father when we set out to sea. Magerna's tracker keeps flashing on and off in this region, meaning his here somewhere" Lillie explained.

"Wow, I hope you find him soon, if you need any help, just ask me okay" Ash said smiling.

"Oh you..." Lillie blushed a bit from Ash's considerate attitude towards her.

At that moment Misty, Lana and Mallow busted through the apartment door.

"Ash! We've got trouble!" Mallow shouted.

"Huh what is it?" Ash asked curiously.

Panchino beach  
"Run away!", "It's huge!", "Where did it come from!" All these were cries from the people from running away from a giant Pokemon on the beach.

It looked like a rusted anchor with a wooden steering wheel on top of it with one big eye ball on the right side, it also had seaweed tentacles it used to attack people with.

"Dhelllllllll!!!!" The anchor shouted as it chased the people until...

"Pyro ball!" Going shouted as he ran in the opposite direction of the crowd, a huge humanoid rabbit on two feet raced passed him.

"Cinderrrrrrr!" The rabbit yelled as it kicked a stone at the anchor, 'shrowwwww' the stone was engulfed in flames and hit the anchor right in the face.

"Dellllllll!" It cried as it's eye was hit by the flaming ball.

"Pokeball go!!!" Going shouted as he flung a white and red ball at the anchor but....

'swat!' the anchor swatted the ball away like it was nothing.

"Oh no!" The dark skinned boy shouted as he held his head.

"No way you'd catch it that easily" Chloe said cross-legged on a bench.

"How about helping me huh?!" Going shouted at the pink haired girl.

'Cinnn cinn cinder!" The humanoid rabbit returned to Gou, it had red, white, yellow and black fur mixed up to look like an outfit for footballers.

"Thanks Cinderace, but we'll need more than just your fire power" gou said to his partner.

"How about this fire power!" Ash screamed as he jumped on the beach sand, behind him Misty, Lana, Mallow and Lillie jumped as well.

"Ash!" Gou shouted with joy as his friend had come to save the day.

"And his harem..." Chloe said under her breath.

"Wow that thing is huge!" Misty shouted.

"It's a Dhelmise, it's a grass and ghost type, they normally stay on abandoned pirate ships, but this one is different" Lana explained

"Could it be a totem Pokemon?" Mallow asked. 

"It's possible, but for it to appear somewhere other than alola?" Lillie puzzled.

"Whatever it is, we'll deal with it in a raid battle!" Ash shouted.

"Yah" all of the shouted as they readied their partner Pokemon.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" Ash commanded

"Primarina icy wind!" Lana ordered

"Gyarados ice beam!" Misty went next.

"Tsereena magical leaf!" Mallow shouted.

"Snowy, ice shard" Lillie finished.

All these attacks landed and hit Dhelmise head on ..

"Dhelllllllll!" It shouted in pain as it fell to the ground.

"Now's my chance! go pokeball!" Mallow bellowed as she threw a nestball at Dhelmise catching it easily.

"Nice catch Mallow!" Ash complimented the dark skinned girl as the other girls looked on in envy.

As you and Chloe approached them, Ash started to wiggle from side to side.

"Hey Ash are you okay?" You asked worried.

"I just felt something.... An intense Aura, no 2 waves of Aura coming from somewhere on the island..." Ash said weakly as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu looked worried for his partner as Ash continue to display a weird condition.

On the other side of the island  
Aether foundation building Passio branch

Lusamine sat on her sit while a young girl and boy bearing a strange resemblance to her released a wave of green aura to intimidate her, which it did.

"What makes you think am your mother?" Lusamine kept her cool somehow with her son Gladion looking nervously at the twins.

"14 years ago the Aether foundation in alola was attacked by ultra beast" the boy spoke up.

"That was the same time your husband Mohn went missing right?" The girl added.

This vexed lusamine and made her lose her calm composure "What are you getting at!" She shouted.

"Mohn wasn't the only one that went missing, I got information from Faba in the alola branch, that you had an assistant scientist by the name Eric" the girl continued.

"Somehow this Eric person was obsessed with cloning and Gene splicing, he wanted to prefect a human that had the strange abilities of a Pokemon... And apparently he succeeded" the boy said sadly.

"Do you mean you two are the by product of that man's experiment?" Gladion questioned.

"Yes but that's not all the man couldn't use only his DNA to created us so he borrowed some from your mom over there" the girl said.

"Mom?" Gladion wondered.

"So you've finally found the truth huh? What do you want from me then?" Lusamine asked.

"Eric disappeared the same time Mohn did supposedly after saving the two of us from the ultra beast" the boy said.

"And sine you and your family are here looking for Mohn there's a possibility our Dad Eric is here too, so I expect us to bond with you and our step siblings" the girl smiled menacingly.

"And if I refuse?" Lusamine asked.

" The public won't take likely to knowing a trusted company was involved in human experimentation would they" the girl smiled as she looked at lusamine.

Lusamine was legitimately scared, this girl was like a younger version of her, she had no choice but to allow it.

"I'll agree as long as you don't tell my daughter about this" lusamine compromised.

"Sure it's the least we can do" the boy said as he walked away.

"Later mom....or should I say aunt lusamine hahaha" the girl laughed as she walked behind her brother.

Gladion sank to the ground after the left dreached in sweat "Mom this is a problem" 

"I know, I hope we find Mohn soon so we can leave this crisis behind us" Lusamine said as she covered her eyes.

On the way to the beach  
"So where to now sis?" The boy asked

"Off to meet our dear half sister Lillie and her friends" the girl said.

"I sensed someone with a similar Aura to our own next to her somewhere around here" the boy gave noticed.

"Yep I sensed it too. I wondered what would happen if the 2 of us battled him seriously?" The girl smiled.

"Well am always up for a serious battle so let's find out" the boy said rubbing his knuckles together.

The twins unleashed another wave of green and blue aura into the air as they approached Ash and his friends ready for a one heck of a battle.

Lusamine just got owned. Ash and the others are in trouble.


	4. Ash and Pikachu's sync move?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle between Ash and Lillie against the mysterious twins begin

Beach  
Ash and the gang witnessed two people walk towards them.

"Yosh yosh yosh! Is that miss Lillie I see?" The girl said with an obnoxious voice.

She quickly left the boy's side and confronted Lillie.

They looked similar to each other the only difference was that the girl had blue eyes opposed to Lillie's green and she looked younger with a shorter hair style.

"The name's Sam and this guy is my twin brother Nick I guess you can call us your cousins" Sam smiled as she savoured Lillie and company's confused looks.

"Huh? Cousins? Mother didn't tell me anything about this" Lillie Said trying to get back her composure.

"There's a lot of things lusamine is hiding" Nick said under his breath.

"We apart from that, welcome to Passio am Mallow and these are my friends" Mallow tried to break the ice by introducing herself and the others.

"I'm Lana", "Misty here" Lana and Misty said in unison.

"And am Ash am going to be a Pokemon master!" Ash introduced himself and his goal.

"How strange I'm also working towards being a Pokemon master" Nick smiled as he moved closer to the gang.

"I guess that makes us rivals!" Ash said to the younger boy who was also filled with excitement.

"I'm Gou and am going to catch every Pokemon" Gou butt into Ash's conversation.

"Look here, you don't have to tell that to everyone you meet on the street!" Chloe said as she pulled Gou's ear.

"Am Chloe nice to meet you" Chloe said with a cherry smile.

Nick hesitated to answer as Chloe's smile had petrified him with a strange feeling.

"N....nice to.... Meet y......you t.....too" Nick said shyly as he turned to face his sister.

(Another weirdo?) Chloe pondered in her mind due to Nick's strange behavior.

"Well with introductions out of the way, why don't we have a battle Lillie?!" Sam insisted.

"So quick?! Why so?" Lillie asked dumbfounded.

"Well I just want to know how good my big cousin is" Sam gave another smile.

"Let's make it a double battle, Lillie and I vs you and Nick" Ash added his own take on the situation making the twins do a double take.

"That's Ash for you always ready to battle" Gou said proudly as Chloe just nodded.

"Hehehehehe He's always been like that" Misty said laughing.

"That's one of his good points" Lana added.

"For sure" Mallow finished.

As the afternoon was drawing to a close a battle of destiny was about to take place.

Sam and Nick stood on the right side of the beach field while Ash and Lillie by the left side and Gou stood in the middle as the referee.

"I Gou will be the referee this will be a 2 vs 2 double battle, start!" Gou said smiling stupidly.

"Alright buddy let's do this" Ash said while looking at his partner Pikachu.

"Pikaaa chu!" Pikachu jumped off Ash's arm and landed on the ground ready for battle.

"Snowy you go too!" Lillie said releasing her alolan form Vulpix which looked like a snow foxcub with 6 tails.

"No holding back! Jazz it up!" Sam shouted as she released a black and blue lion Pokemon from its ball.

"Luxxx rayyyyy!!!" The lion roared with pride.

"Blues let's do this!" Nick also sent out his bipedal blue and black dog which was the his height, with steel spikes on arms and chest.

"Lucaaaaaa!" The dog barked as well.

"A Lucario and a Luxray? Are these guys from Sinnoh?" Mallow asked.

"I doubt it those Pokemon can be found in other regions as well" Misty highlighted.

"Wherever their from, Ash and Lillie can handle them" Lana had no doubt in her mind that her friends would win.

"Alright jazz thunder fang!" Sam said quickly and her lion rushed at the 6 tailed fox cub, hitting a crit as well.

"Snowy!" Lillie screamed as the attack happened so quickly she couldn't react.

Ash looked at Lillie for a sec but that was a mistake, "I'm your opponent! Blues bone rush!" Nick shouted and his dog formed a large bone staff of blue energy and launched it at Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge it!"Ash commanded. "Piiikaaaaa!" The electric rodent managed to get out of the way of the energy bone.

"Iron tail let's go!" Ash quickly got back to his senses and launched a counter attack.

"Chuuu pika!" Pikachu shouted as it's tailed glowed silver and it struck the Lucario hard.

"Luuuuuu!" Blues shouted in pain as it fell to it's left knee in the Sandy floor.

"Blues!(damn I have a Pikachu myself but this one is something else)" Nick said as he pondered how Ash's Pikachu is so strong.

(Well that's what I live for, pushing myself beyond the limit!) Nick thought to himself as blue energy foamed from his body.

"Let's keep going! Power up punch!" Nick shouted and his blue dog pounced.

"Riooooooo!" Lucario sent a blue aura covered punch at Pikachu knocking it back and increasing it's own attack power.

Ash smiled as he was ready to counter seeing the same look on Nick's face as well.

On the other side of the battle Lillie was still trying to stay in, while Sam was relentlessly trying to knockout Snowy the alolan Vulpix.

"Jazz use slash" Sam commanded her electric lion to attack.

"Ray! Ray! Ray! luxxxx rayyyyy!" Jazz the Luxray slashed at the Vulpix with numerous swings of it's paws, cutting off clots of white fur which began to float in the air.

"Is that all you've got cousin!" Sam began to mock Lillie.

"Of course not the real battle starts now!" Lillie took a strange stance as she put a silvery blue crystal on her watch.

"A Z ring?!" Sam said amazed and surprised.

Lillie began to make strange poses and so did her Vulpix as she started chanting  
"The strength of my father lies within me! let the cold embrace of winter be unleashed! "

Snowy then created an ice pillers and fired 4 ice beams at luxray freezing it and then exploding at the same time.

"Jazz!" Sam shouted as her electric lion was dealt with a considerable amount of damage.

"Wow! that was the icium Z ice type Z move!!! Alolan trainers are amazing!" Gou was fanboying out as he witnessed Lillie's Z move.

"That's our Lillie!!!" Both Lana and Mallow cheered for their friend as Misty was grinning.

"Such an intense battle, trainers are amazing" Chloe said softly so no one would hear her.

The ice melted and the Sandy terrain returned, Luxray was bearly standing and Lillie saw this as her chance.

"Ok Snowy finish this with icy wind!" Lillie ordered.

"Vullll pixxxxx" Snowy released an ice fog from it's mouth that damaged Luxray however.

"Am not done yet" Sam shouted as a similar greenish blue aura foamed out of her and into Luxray.

(No doubt about it these two are the aura users) Ash made a mental note as he continued his battle with Nick.

"Jazz use discharge!!!" Sam shouted and Luxray went to work.

"Luxxxxxrayyyyy!" Jazz unleashed a wide range electric attack made of both yellow and green lightning that damaged every Pokemon on the field including her brother's 'shrikkkkkkkkkkkk'.

"Vulllll!!!" Snowy sustained the most damage and fainted.

"Uhhhhhh Snowy is unable to battle Lillie's out!" Goh said surprised.

"Oh no snowy! Am sorry I wasn't prepared for that" Lillie cried as she held the snow fox to her chest.

"The hell was that?! You hit blues as well!" Nick shouted at his sister.

"Deal with it" Sam said with a nonchalant tone.

"To think she'd resort to such tactics" Mallow said spitefully as she brought Lillie to the audience side.

"These trainers are something else" Misty stated as Lana just looked angry.

"You've got this Ash! Show them the power of the Alola champion!" Lana cheered loudly.

"I intend to, Pikachu use quick attack on both of them" Ash commanded.

"Pikapikapikapika! Chuuu!" Pikachu zoomed past Lucario and Luxray hitting quick critical hits.

"Luuu!" luxxx!" Both blues and Jazz screamed from the pain that Pikachu had just inflicted.

"We're not through yet!" The twins started as they once again released aura in to their Pokemon.

"Let's do this Sam!", "Whenever you're ready bro!" Nick and Sam collaborated.

"Metal claw blues", "Jazz iron tail" Nick and Sam said in sync and their Pokemon charged at Pikachu with silver cover body parts.

"Combo moves! " The twins shouted together and their Pokemon sped up unnaturally.

"Pikachu dodge it!" Ash desperately tried to warn his partner but it was too late.

"Pikaaaaaaa!" Pikachu was struck with a devastating combo move and fell to the sandy ground hard.

"Oh no!" Lillie cried out.

"Come on Ash and Pikachu!!!" Lana, Mallow and Misty cheered.

"This is too intense!!" Chloe shouted as she was feeling the tension while Gou was trying his best to keep calm.

Pikachu managed to get up from that attack and was still able to fight.

"Okay Sam let's hit him with another combo move! This Pikachu is bulky as hell!" Nick suggested.

"Sure thing, Pikachu's got to go!" Sam yelled.

"Blues use aura sphere!" Nick ordered.

"Cariooooo" the hound started to formed a huge sphere of blue Aura in it's paws.

"Jazz add electricity to it now!" Sam ordered and the black lion added it's yellow lightning to the sphere making it bigger and start to spark up.

"Combo move! " the twins once again spoke in sync and Lucario released the huge sphere at Pikachu.

"We won't give up till the end! Pikachu Quick attack!" Ash ordered not fearing the energy from the sphere.

"Pikaaaaaaa!" Pikachu charged at the sphere with no fear in it's eyes.

Suddenly a golden Aura appeared from both Ash and Pikachu alerting Nick and Sam.

"Chuuuuuu" Pikachu launched It's body at the sphere covered in golden lightning and destroyed it instantly, shocking everyone there, but it wasn't over, Pikachu zig zaged it's way pass Lucario and Luxray.

'Bzzzzzzttttttttttttt' electricity crackled as the two Pokemon fell to the ground open mouthed and fainted.

At this point even Ash was surprised (what just happened?).

"What an amazing battle!!! Lucario and Luxray are unable to battle, Ash and Pikachu win!" Gou shouted with glee and the girls in the crowd were so happy as well.

Nick recalled blues and Sam did the same for jazz.  
"What aura....." Nick said with a small grin.  
"This is probably the strongest I've ever seen" Sam said to her brother.

"Yo buddy was that a new move?" Ash asked his partner.

"Pika?" Pikachu gave a confused face as it didn't know as well.

From a distance Gary, Red and Leaf observed the battle.

"Damn that Ashy boy, he's left me in the dust again, doing a sync move right off the bat" Gary said with sad tone knowing his old rival has surpassed him by far.

"Ash really is amazing, I want to know all about his journey and what he went through!!!" Leaf said excitingly.

Red just stared at Ash as a devious grin appeared on his face  
"Ash.................. it's you I want to battle with".

Ash and Pikachu performed a sync move, how?


	5. Intro tournament!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and the group discuss the past events as other characters interact as well

After Ash and Lillie's victory over the twins, Goh dragged Ash and Chloe back to professor oak to analyze the move Ash and Pikachu performed, the alolan guys also went back to Kukui's house while the twins stayed behind and talked.

Sam and Nick stay sit on bench and look at the sea as the sun sets.

"Well that Ash guy's aura tells me we might be the weakest aura users here" Sam said sadly.

"I want to get that strong or even stronger!" Nick throws his fist into the air.

"hmmm, well that's where will have to split the diff, we did come here for a reason after all" Sam informs her brother.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked for a clearer answer.

"I mean I'll handle finding our father while you figure out a way to strengthen our Aura, since we're twins if you do it alone it will also affect me" Sam put a hand on her chest.

"That's true" Nick understood.

Growing up in the northern regions were tough but for 14 years they managed, no matter how strong the opponents got as long as one of the twins got stronger so would the other, such was the bond between them.

"But still don't be afraid to ask for help with Lusamine or the others" Nick smiled.

"You don't have to tell me dummy" Sam pouted at Nick for doubting her. 

"Incoming news incoming news" the huge television screen near the beach house spoke out alerting the twins to incoming news.

"What could that be about?" The twins said in unison.

Oak's laboratory passio branch  
Professor Cerise was currently listening to the report about the beach from his daughter and research fellows.

"So Pikachu and I went zooommm, zappppppp, zimmmmmm and shoooooooo!" Ash tried to explain what had happened in his own special way.

"Pika pikapiiii" Pikachu added.

"Is that so?" Cerise said confused.

"What he means professor it was like the move volt tackle but stronger and it didn't give any rebound damage, I believe it was a sync move professor Oak was talking about" Goh corrected Ash.

"Incredible could this be a result of being on the island or just because you saw Red do it" Cerise asked Ash curiously.

"I'm still not completely sure, I haven't been able to use it again after the battle" Ash said with a sad tone.

"ohh" both Goh and Cerise sighed.

"You guys shouldn't forget about the giant Pokemon we saw at the beach! What was up with that" Chloe reminded them of the unexplained occurrence.

"That's right the one Mallow caught, Delmise a ghost and grass type, I wonder why I showed up like that? " Goh asked.

"Maybe it was haunting the beach for bad little girls booooo" Ash made a swaying moment with his hands trying to scare Chloe.

"Stop it!" Chloe retaliated red faced.

"Still it could just be a coincidence, since totem Pokemon are said to appear here from time to tim... " Cerise was caught off by a loud voice.

"Nothing is coincidence professor!" An unknown person shouted as he entered the main laboratory.

He was a light skinned young man with bright purple hair, wearing a black shirt and trousers with a white lab coat.(main character of Mega power)

"Neil?! What are you doing here?" Cerise asked surprised.

"you Know this guy professor?" Goh asked curious.

"Yah he was one of my aides along with Ren and krisa, but he left to establish his own lab in Ivara one of the northern regions" Cerise explains.

"yes I did, my research is permanent mega evolution and it's moving smoothly hehehe" Neil rubs his nose.

" Permanent... ", "Mega...... ", "Evolution!!!!" Ash, Goh and Chloe shout out.

"So cool!", "Pikaaaa!" Ash and Pikachu yell.

"Yep, my main reason for being here is to advertise that and get more people interested in it" Neil says his mind to Cerise.

"That's great and all but you should know that most people are traditionalist and view all those new methods as taboo" Cerise warns the young professor.

"Yes that's true I'll have to think of a way to make them see my “New horizon” but how?" Neil wonders then....

"Incoming news incoming news" the lab television goes off.

Everyone in the room pays attention to the screen as a pretty girl in a pink background appears.

She's a brunette with long hair tied into 2 donut shaped bun on the sides of her head, she wore a pink hat and t shirt with a white pokeball on it, while wearing black leggings and sports shoes.

"Hello everyone it's your favorite girl from the Unova region, Rosa! Here with an important Announcement for all trainers!,  
The head of battle management on the island region has arranged an introductory tournament for the opening of the Passio leagues! This tournament will be a 3 on 3 team Sync battle meaning to enter you'll need a team of 3 people, the winner will a cash prize of P10,000.  
I'll also be participating with my team so let's Pokemon battle!!!" The over spunky girls says loud and proud.

"Wow!!! Introductory tournament! Goh, Chloe we're definitely doing this! " Ash shouts.

"Seriously?!!!" Goh is surprised.

"Ohhh come on we're on vacation!" Chloe protests.

"Hahahaha that would be interesting to see what kind of trainers you face, what about you Neil?" Cerise asks but the young professor is nowhere to be seen.

"Yo guys!!!" Another loud person enters the lab this time it's Gary oak.

"What's up Gary?" Ash asks curiously.

"Red's missing?!" Leaf cries from behind Gary.

"Oh no! His the kind of guy who could vanish to another region if left alone! We have to find him!!" Ash also panics and so those everyone else.

Kukui's vacation home  
This big 2 story building was home to professor Kukui his wife and child along with his students.

I'm the left corner of the house on the ground floor was a room belonging to Lana and Mallow, however with Mallow still working at the restaurant Misty the cerulean gym leader was keeping Lana company In her room.

"Today was really fun and full of surprises" Misty said with glee.

"Emmm, it really was I'm glad I came with the gang I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow" Lana happily says.

'knock knock knock' a sound comes from the darken window of their room.

Misty stands up and moves towards the window "What's that? A wild Pokemon?" She wonders as she opens the window.

Before her stands a boy with a red cap and dark brown hair, his expression is indifferent as he looks Misty straight in the eyes.

Misty is speechless as she gazes back into the boy's eyes.

"Misty do you know this guy?" Lana asked confused.

"Red?!" Misty's expression changes to an angry one

"............Its been a Long time.............. Misty." Red says to her with a small smile.

" “Long time” is an understatement! I haven't seen you for years, after the Kanto league you just up'd and left! No calls, no letters not to me, Brock or even your Mom for Pete's sake!" Misty yells at him.

"I............, lost track of time...............following my goals.............. I'm sorry I neglected you................. for so long" Red says sincerely.

Misty turns around and faces Lana go is watching the scene like a movie, "How's Leaf, I know she's one of the only people who can tolerate your nomadic personality" Misty retorts.

"I can't hide anything.................from her, that's why...............I came here in secret, I............just wanted to tell you in person,......I'm sorry" red says this and departs again.

Misty covers her face with both hands and sighs.

"So was that your ex or something?" Lana asked curiously.

"Whattttt?!!!! No we were just friends but his very neglecting and absent minded" Misty explained red faced.

"Hehehehehe I wonder if Ash knows?" Lana teases.

"Hmph! At least Ash keeps in contact with me, that guy is just the worse!" Misty pouts making Lana laugh.

Red moves a great distance away from Kukui's house before he's....

"Reddddoooooo!!!!" The brown hair girl tackles the boy to hard island sand

"Leaf .......... You found me" Red says unsurprised.

"Where did you go?! Who were you with?! What's her name?! I'll punch her lights out!!!!" Leaf mumbles as red gets up.

".............,..........!" Red says nothing as he heads back to the laboratory

"Don't ignore me Red!!!!!!!" Leaf snaps and jumps on his back.

Aina restaurant  
"What?!!! Ash was here?! On this island?!!!!" A dark skinned shirtless boy said with red and black spiky hair.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone training in the volcano Kiawe!" A light skinned chubby boy said to him, he had blonde hair and was wearing a striped yellow shirt and shorts.

"But Sophocles to prefect my new battle style volcanic training is needed!' Kiawe shouts.

"I got, I got" Sophocles heads to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

"You'll get a chance to meet him again, I believe he'll be participating in the upcoming intro tournament" Mallow who is mopping the floors tells Kiawe.

"Alright I feel like the flames of the Akala volcano!!!" Kiawe gets pumped up.

The restaurant closes and the 3 friends head to Kukui's house.

Visitors hotel  
A 5 story building containing most of the guest on the island receded here, walking around the parking lot was Neil mumbling to him about a team,

"3 people?! How's a guy like me going to find 2 others to join me" Neil says with a sad tone.

At that moment Nick also walks into the parking lot thinking about the tournament as well

"Where will I find a team to accept me" Nick wonders.

"I need to show case my inventions", "I want to get stronger", "" But how?!"" The two shouted at the same time alerting themselves of each other.

For about 20 seconds they looked at each other before yelling in utter shock.(Mega powered meets glazed)

What a crazy coincidence! What happens next? So many things happening at once.


	6. New member, enter Infernape!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo a trainer from the Orbitus region joins Nick and Neil's team, while the teams of the tournament are Announced

Main Pokemon center  
Coffee and drinks section  
After discovering that they share similar interests the young scientist and trainer were having a heart to heart in the famous drink shop of the Passio region's main Pokemon center.

"A human experiment?" Neil said as he sips down a raspberry float in a glass.

"That's right, both myself and twin sister that's why we're here looking for our dad, so we can ask him the reason behind our birth" Nick said while holding a can of lemonade

"Aether is really shady, they let a guy like that into their labs, well I hope you find him, also you said something about Aura?" Neil asked.

"That's right, the ability some humans have that help them strengthen their Pokemon, I have a fair amount of control over it, but it's hard" Nick explained.

"To tell you the truth it seems I'm in a similar situation which such aura experience" Neil added.

"Yah me too! I just feel swoossssh Everytime I use it!" An unexpected Ash pops into the conversation.

"Ash?! Aren't you supposed to be registering for the tournament with Goh and Chloe?" Neil asked pissed.

"Buuuu, that's boring, they'll do it for me besides they were talking about the rules with big words" Ash says feeling down.

"I'm also stomped on the rules, since we couldn't register yet, mind explaining them with easier words neil" Nick asked.

"Well, the whole deal with the tournaments is that their 3 v 3s, 3 people only using 1 Pokemon to battle, you win when they other team's Pokemon have all fainted, also the most important part is teamwork and roles members play, Striker- attacks the most, Support- heals and defends, Tech- hinders the other team with burns, poison and other status affects" Neil explains.

"You explained that like a pro! You should be a teacher Neil!" Ash compliments him.

"I am a professor....." Neil's face goes blank.

"Still before the line ups are decided we need a 3rd member" Neil says with a sad tone.

"Well in that case, I asked around and someone like us without a team was supposed to come here looking, so keep your eyes peeled" Neil comns his purple hair back and smiles.

Neil, Ash and Nick Waiting silence for about 5 mins before 'Boommmmm!'.

"What was that?!!" Ash and several others rush out of the center to investigate the sound.

"Wait up!" Nick pleds as he also starts rushing leaving Neil behind with the drinks.

"Sigh guess I'll go too..." Neil attempt to stand up, but is stopped by a green haired girl with an angry expression on her face.

"Trinnia here! Um sir the check" she says with veins on her cheeks.

Neil starts to sweat bullets at the sight of Trinnia's fury.

Outside of the center  
A battle is taking place surrounded by a crowd of people, it's between a black belt karate master wearing a white gi and a foreign looking traveler with a big bag, his wearing a brown track suit and a red baseball cap covering his marron hair.

The black belt's Pokemon was a machoke, a humanoid pokemon with veins coming out of it's blue skin.

The foreigner kicks the ground a bit with his big black boots commanding his Pokemon to charge up power, his partner was an Infernape an orange monkey Pokemon with white fur and golden bands around it's body but it's main feature was the crown of fire erupting from it's head.

Ash observes the battle with Nick next to him, "Wow! Infernape vs Machoke!" He starts to fanboy out. While Nick notices something off.

"Machoke finish this punk off body slam!" The black belt yells.

"Maccccch!" The muscular beast shouts and jumps over the monkey ready to squash it.

"Stand your ground Infernape, get ready to catch it" the foreigner says calmly as he puts his hands into his pockets.

The crowd all felt like he was crazy but Nick and Ash could sense something.

A red steam came from the foreigner and entered the monkey, "This guy's got Aura too?" Ash questioned Nick. "At this point aura users keep popping up like rabbits" Nick said laughing a bit.

As Machoke was about to land on the monkey, Infernape caught it with it's hands "Nani(what)!" The black belt shouted.

"Overheat!!!" The foreigner shouted and Infernape's entire body exploded into a ball of flames knocking out the muscle monster.

The smoke cleared showing the fainted Machoke on the ground while the monkey stood up with steam coming off it's body.

"No my Machoke!!!" The black belt cries.

"Guess I win, good job as always Infernape!" The foreigner returns his Pokemon to it's ball smiles and walks into the crowd however.

As the crowd let's up he stares at Ash and Nick who we're looking at him the same way.

"Are you perhaps a Neil person who said you needed another team member?" The foreigner asked Ash.

Before he could answer the real Neil comes from the door, "That would be me!" He says with a red hand mark on the right side of his cheek.

Main Pokemon center  
Registration section  
"Nice to meet you all, my name is Leonardo, Leo for short from the Orbitus region (northern regions)" Leo smiles and rubs his head(main character from Pokemon Gaia)

"Wow seriously I'm also from the northern regions too! The Tunod region to be exact, I'm Nicholas, Nick for Short as well" Nick shakes his hand vigorously.(main character from Pokemon Glazed)

"Yah I'm a northern too, from the Ivara region, professor Neil" Neil says as he writes down the team details and hands it to the receptionist (main character of Pokemon mega power)

"Alright, give me second please" the receptionist Trista says smiling, she has red hair and is wearing a red and white dress and cap, (she's a lot nicer than Trinnia) Neil thought to himself.

"Welcome to the Master's league team Horizon!" Trista says and hands all 3 of them red and blue smart phones.

"Master's league?" Neil asked and Trista points to the flat screen TV in the waiting area

Rosa once again makes an appearance with a man and woman wearing suits, both have dark Blue hair and are sitting on a deck in a big office "well the battle managers Scott and Bettie have a new Announcement for all trainers in the Passio region so listen up!" Rosa says full of energy.

"That's right, the winning team of the intro tournament will also get a Master badge, getting 5 of these will allow the team to enter the Passio masters league (PML) where the winners will receive a cash prize of 1 million pokken, as well as the title of master trainer" the man Scott explains the new rules.

"Only 32 teams can enter the PML so it's a race to see which team can get 5 badges first, well be contacting teams on their new Poryphones whenever a new tournament is decided and hosted by a champion, elite four member or gym leader" this time the woman Bettie said it.

"Remember to have fun! Let's Pokemon battle!" Both Scott and Bettie say this at the same time.

All 3 guys look anxious after seeing that.

"Master's league....." Nick mutters.

"Only 32 teams out of more than a 100" Neil says while gulping some spit.

"1 million pokken..." Leo also stress's over this.

"Alright I'm so pumped up I'm going to win and get that title of master trainer!" Ash shouts making all the other trainers look at him like a mad man.

Goh quickly covers his mouth and Chloe increases the volume of the TV to attract attention.

"Seriously Ash stop saying stuff like that! You'll make tons of enemies" Goh tells him furiously.

"I was just being honest" Ash says cluelessly.

Chloe approaches him and slaps his head to his disdain.

Watching that scene the 3 guys calm down a bit

"So since all 3 of us have this Aura power you talked about we better start training to master them" Leo suggest.

"That's true also what's your goal Leo, as a trainer?" Nick asked nonchalantly.

"Huh?" Leo said confused.

"Like my goal is becoming a Pokemon master, and finding my Dad, Neil's is to give Mega evolution to all Pokemon, so what's yours" Nick asked again, this time Neil paid close attention to Leo's response.

"Hahahaha, I'm just doing it for fun that's all" Leo said with a dry laugh

This was obviously a lie but both Nick and Neil decided to leave it as that for now at least.

"Alright trainers teams competing have been decided" Trista Announced and turned presented the list to the TV screen.

Intro tournament teams hosted by Scott and Bettie  
1\. Team Akala(Kiawe's team)  
2\. Team Ecilpse  
3\. Team Cherry blossom [sakuragi] (Ash's team)  
4\. Team Darkstar  
5\. Team Goth  
6\. Team Normie  
7\. Team Earth (Misty's team)  
8\. Team Horizon (Nick and Neil's team)

It seemed both Ash's team and Nick's team where there.

"Alright!!!! We made it in" Ash shouted happily

"And Red's team didn't, we might actually stand a chance now" Goh exhaled.

"That sounded so cowardly Goh" Chloe complained.

"Nice we made it!" Nick yelled happily.

"That's pretty good, I wonder who we'll be up against?" Leo smiled arrogantly for some reason.

"Yah I wonder?....." Neil tensed up, he had a bad feeling about the line up.

Far away on another island  
Training area  
A dark brown dojo stood apart from the others due to the amount of energy being released from it.

A man with a blue and red suit tying a yellow scarf around his neck was dosing off while a woman wearing a skintight yellow dress like a super model with iron headphones on was training her Pokemon an electric flying squirrel to attack multiple wooden dummies at once.

Then came running a dark skinned girl with wild purple hair wearing a pink and purple native shirt and long black spats shouting, "Grimsly, Elisa, Grimsly, Elisa!".

"What is now Iris?" the super model looking woman Elisa asked while the man Grimsly countined to sleep.

"Our team! Team Darkstar! We qualified for the tournament!!!" Iris happily jumped up and down while giving the news.

"That's indeed wonderful news I can't wait until people see my dazzling Nimbasa city moves out there!" Elisa said as if she was sparkling.

All of a sudden Grimsly stood up from his sleep with a creepy smile on, "I was enjoying my sleep but this development is interesting" he said while rubbing his spiky dark blue hair.

"Easy money, we'll also be able to show the strength of the Unova region as well" The grim reaper looking man said as he flipped a golden coin.

Iris and Elisa siding with him as he looked onward to the next frontier.

That's what tournaments are all about, Iris has made a return (she's kinda different from her anime counter part tho) next time the tournament starts!


	7. Rocket troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Rocket?!!!

Battle Villa  
This was a huge tournament ground with about four stadium there, red, blue, green and yellow coloured respectively Ash, and the others were all located in the blue one called the aqua stadium where the Intro tournament would take place..

Aqua stadium  
About 1000 blue seats made up the arena, 2 battle fields on the black concrete surrounded by the blue seats in a circle.

Each field had a mechanism that could change the terrain to different types (snowy field, poison field, mountain field etc) each field was made to make battles more entertaining.

Backstage  
Here in this gray coloured room, the main Pokemon researcher professor Oak is discussing with the battle managers Scott and Bettie.

"So after I'll tell everyone about the Porystones, you two will announce the match ups" oak said boldly.

"This is my first time speaking to such a big crowd in person" Scott said timidly

"Don't worry Scott, we'll do it together!" Bettie took his hand and squeezed tight reassuring him.

"Aww to see such youth doing great things always warms my heart" the old man said while smiling.

Meanwhile   
Amongst the crowd were 3 suspicious looking individual wearing long black coats and big hats.  
One had long pink hair sticking out of her coat, while the other was a man with spiky blue hair and the last one looked like a midget wearing a face mask with 2 whiskers on each cheek.

"Damn it this stadium is also too crowded to be made our base" the woman said pissed.

"Well the boss did say we should find one close to the battle Villa" the man said lazily.

"Yep Nya, there's bound to be a bunker around here Nya" the midget said in a cat like way.

"Hehehe passio is about to get 10 times more evil when team rocket are rooted here" the Trio laughed as they continued searching. 

Ash's group  
In the waiting area were all the trainers who had been selected for the tournament including a bunch of Ash's friends from the past including......

"Ash! Gou! My flames are burning with the passion of a thousand volcanoes!!!" Kiawe the dark skinned trial captain of the alola region cried out.

"Good to see you again Kiawe!" Ash replied happily.

"This time if we battle don't hold anything back!" Gou spoke up as well.

Chloe and Sophocles looked at them in annoyance  
"Those guys....." Chloe pouted.

"Tell me about...." Sophocles hissed as he scratched his big belly.

"That's youth for yah" Lana added the petit girl was part of Kiawe's 3 man team.

On the other side were the gym leaders of the Kanto region.  
First was a dark skinned man in a green t shirt and brown pants, he had brown spiky hair and his eyes looked like they were closed  
"Oh I wish I could go say Hi to Ash but......." The man paused for a moment

"Who would gaze upon all these lovely female trainers!" The man shouted with hearts as his eyes.

The tomboy Misty who was with him sighed in annoyance  
"How rude can you be Brock!" She yelled at him

"Indeed when you have two beauties  
Right next to you as well" another girl said she had short dark blue hair held by a red ribbon, she also donned an orange kimono making her look like a shrine maiden.

"Come on Erika, I see you guys almost every week, but when will I ever get the chance to see Eliza again!!" The man spins around in a circle making both girls more pissed.

On the other side were the Unovan trainers prepping up.

The fashionista Eliza wore a pretty yellow dress that complicated her current blonde hair.  
"Wow, I didn't expect to see so many people here" she says almost sarcastically.

" 'Sighhhhhhhh' the good thing is that we won't be taking on all of them just the ones we meet in bracket" the lazy gambler Grimsley said, wearing his iconic blue suit and yellow scary, his spiky blue hair standing on edge.

"I can't wait to show them the power of a dragon master!!!" The young prodigy Iris yelled as she did squats her wild dark purple hair going up and down as she did so.

And finally the other important trainers were Neil's team.

"So how long do we have to wait" the cap wearing traveler Leo said bored.

"I'm sure it won't be long now" Nick the artificial teenager said with Glee.

"yah just be patient" Neil added as he fiddled with a gadget.

Then all of a sudden a man passed by to alert the staff of something  
“hey, be careful out here, I heard an explosion outside and people are saying a gang wearing black jumpsuits are responsible” the man whispers but these words unfortunately got to Leo.

Without a second to spare Leo bolted out of there, and Nick's curiosity made him follow suit.

"Hey guys......guys!!!" Neil turned around to see all his teammates had left him behind.

"PLEASE TRAINERS MOVE TO THE NORTH GATES AND BE READY TO BATTLE" the announcer said and Neil's heart sank.

The trainers made it to the center of the arena with numerous people watching them.  
Professor Oak then announced how they'd be able to use the Sync stones in their poryphones to indicate when best to use a Sync move if possible.  
Then the battle managers came out with a sorting machine and pressed it.

Neil hoped with all his heart that his team wasn't first

Click  
Click  
Click  
Team Earth V Team Darkstars  
Team cherry blossom V Team eclipse

The square machine wrote in yellow letters the first teams starting.

Neil felt like screaming yes but he didn't want unnecessary attention.

Meanwhile  
Abandoned power plant  
The mystery Trio were breaking into an abandoned electrical plant near the 4 stadiums.

"I sure hope no one heard that explosion" the woman said scared.

"I'm sure people on the other side of the world heard that explosion" the man teased her.

"Eye on the prize guys Nya! We nyeed to check every nyook and cranny of this place Nya" the dwarf like man said with a cat like accent.

They Trio looked around and finally came out of the factory looking satisfied until....

"Hehehehe I had a feeling you Dullards would be here" the traveler Leo had confronted them.

"Who's this twerp?" The woman asked.

"Probably a toxic fan" the man replied

"Whoever he is Nya, he doesn't look friendly Nya!" The dwarf spoke up.

"Oi oi Leo what are you doing!" A young teen comes running after his teammate.

"Huh?! Nick!! You followed me" Leo shouts surprised.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore!" The trip shouts and takes off their disguises.

"Who are these guys?" Nick looks confused.

The trip then go on to speck their motto  
🎼  
" Prepare for trouble" 

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation!" 

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love! "

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie" the woman says and poses

"And James" the man says and poses as well

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

The dwarf then jumps next to the duo talking revealing himself to be the cat Pokemon Meowth

"Meowww! That's right!"  
🎼

"Freaking team rocket!" Leo hisses.

"That cat is talking?!!! What the hell?!!" Nick is literally losing his shit after seeing a talking Pokemon.

"We won't let you twerp interrupt with our plans!" Jessie yelled

"So you best be on your way to do dumb teenage stuff" James mocks them.

"Yah nya! you bunch of little twerps nyahahaha! The cat laughed.

"Tell me where Giovanni is!!!!" Leo shouts 

"We'll be the ones barking orders twerp!" James countered him.

"The whereabouts of the Boss doesn't concern you" Jessie adds.

(Giovanni, what's Leo's connection to him) Nick wonders as he scratches his blonde hair.

"Then I'll beat it out of yah!! Infernape let's go" Leo sends out his Ace,   
"Inferrrrrr! The proud fire monkey dances around.

"I'll help....." Nick tries to say but

"Stay out of this!" Leo aggressively turns him down.

"Hahahaha James leave this to me, wobbufet come out!" Jessie send out from a pokeball a big tall Blue slime creature.

It's eyes are closed and it's mouth is the shape of a "W" it's most visible feature is the black tail behind with 2 white eyeball like dots on it.  
"Woooooobuuuufetttt!the creature oppens it's mouth and cries out.

"Infernape use mach punch!" Leo commands. "Inferrrrr" the monkey's hand glows white as it charges at great speeds towards the blue blob

"Counter wobbufet!" Jessie calmly says  
"Woooooooo!" The blob turns red and takes the punch head on however....

"Buffetttttt!" "Naaaaapeee!" The blob uses it's own right hand to punch the monkey with double the power it received from the previous attack.

"No Infernape!" Leo is shocked see his Ace get knocked back so easily  
"Get back up use fire spin!" Leo retaliates.

"Inferrrtnapeeeee!" The money then gets on it's head and starts spinning like it's break dancing and shoots multiple rings of fire at the blob however.....

"Magic coat!" Jessie yelled and an orange veil covered wobbufet reflecting the fire rings back at Infernape but much stronger.

"Infernape dodge it!" Leo shouted.  
"Innn ferrrrrr!" Dodging like 3 rings were the limit as the fourth one hit it's chest hard.

(That things is surprising strong, a Pokemon specifically used to counter both attacks and special attacks)"Leo I think you'll have to...." Nick wanted to give advice but was cut off.

"I said I'll handle it, Infernape mach punch!" Leo rushed in again with Infernape charging the blob.

"Don't you learn! Counter wobbufet!" Jessie said smiling being sure of her victory until.

'Grinn' the monkey smiles and grabs the glowing blob "wooo!" Before it could even react Leo changed attacks.

"Overheat!!!" Leo shouted and the ape exploded in a ball of orange flames damaging the blob and sending it up into the air.

"A faint?" Nick was surprised by his teammates strategy.

"Oh no wobbufet!" James shouted as Jessie was just panicking.

"This doesn't look good for us Nya!" Meowstic cried.

"Finish this with CLOSE COMBAT!" Leo ordered and his ape jumped into the air. "Innnn! Ferferferferferferfer!"   
Sending out punches like a Gatling gun, the ape sent the blob crashing into Team Rocket.

'Booooooommmmm!' the dust cloud lifted the bad guys up into the air like......... A rocket  
🎼  
"Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!!"  
The trio screamed as they vanished from sight in a twinkle.

"Damn it I went overboard! I didn't get any information on Giovanni!" Leo shouted after realizing.

"So you've got some beef with team Rocket's boss?" Nick asked curiously.

"Now's not the right time, let's go back before the tournament starts!" Leo returns Infernape and races back to the aqua stadium.

"Hey wait up!!!" Nick follows suit.

Underground bunker  
This location is most likely an abandoned underground lab, about the size of a football field, with various doors leading to different rooms.  
This place was just south of the stadiums and was where team Rocket landed

"Hahahaha! That foolish twerp!" Jessie laughed.

"He dropped us in the exact place we needed to be!" James danced around the corner.

"I'll contact the boss right away Nya!" Meowth said as he was typing something on a gray laptop.

Helicopter  
A black and red helicopter was heading for the Passio region.

It carried two people a woman with Short purple hair wearing a suit and a very intimidating looking Man with brown gel'd hair and a black suit.

"Excellent job you 3" the man said while grinning evily.  
He pulled out a vial of pink liquid labeled Mew.  
"Soon......." The Boss of team Rocket Giovanni smiled!.

Team rocket?, Giovanni?, Mew's DNA?! What's going down in Passio?! Find out next time!


	8. Kanto vs Unova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Ash stuff

Aqua stadium  
In this huge blue stadium housed more than 300 people all watching the first round of the intro tournament take place.

A girl with wild blue hair, stood in the white podium, she wore yellow glasses and an orange shirt, with a black skirt.

"Welcome everyone!!! To the first round of the intro tournament!!! I'm your host today Trixie!!! Our first match will be....." The girl known as Trixie Announced.

The first team came out from the right corner were the 3 kantonian gym leaders.  
"In the right corner we have the tomboyish mermaid Misty!!, The petal princess Erika!! And the rock hard Brock!! Forming team earth!!!" Trixie yelled and the crowd went wild.

"Let's kick some butt!" Misty smiled and bumped her fists together.

"Trixie is so cute!!!" Brock began to admire the announcer from afar.

"Hehegege I can't wait to test out my new sync move" Erika giggled.

The trainers on the left corner came out too, wearing a yellow and pink dress was Iris, in his signature blue suit and yellow scarf was Grimsly and next to him wearing a black runway dress was Eliza.  
"In the left corner we have the dragon master Iris!, The smooth gambler Grimsly and the fashionista Eliza!" Trixie Announced giving the crowd more reason to scream.

(These are the kanto leaders? Ash must have beaten them at one point in time) Iris thought to herself.

"Alright it's going to be a 3v3 team sync battle!, Mega evolution is allowed and so are Z moves however dynamaxing isn't, sync moves can only be used by one person! The terrain...." Trixie announced and pressed a button.

The battle field began to transform with a white glow until..

The field changed into a swamp  
"Swampy terrain!!! Now battle start!!!" Trixie yelled.

"Steelix!" ,"Starmie!", " Vilplume!"  
"Haxorus!", "liepard!", " Emolga!" 

The trainers unleashed their Pokemon

Brock's steelix was a giant iron snake with it's body divided into segments.

Misty's starmie was a blue starfish create with ten Legs and a red gem center.

Eliza's vilpume was a huge purple plant with a bug red flower as it's hat.

Iris's haxorus was a big dark yellow wingless Dragon with a red axe like head.

Grimsly's liepard was a purple leopard like creature.

Eliza's emolga was a yellow and black flying squirrel.

The battle began and from the audience Ash, Goh, Chloe and Neil sat together.

"Wow, Iris Evolved axew!!!" Ash held his head

"She's going to be 10x stronger now!!" Goh told his friend while Chloe remained silent.

"Focus boys, whoever wins this match are going to be your next opponents"Neil reminded them while also looking around for his own teammates.

On the other side of the stadium Kiawe, Sophecles and Lana cheered for Misty and Co.

Back to the match it seemed Brock already wasn't holding back at all.

"Alright let's end this quick!" Brock took of his shirt and stroke a pose revealing an orange gem around his neck like a necklace.  
"Steelix mega evolve!!!" Brock yelled and energy from his gem entered steelix's iron body transforming it into an even bigger iron snake this time with huge crystals orbiting it's body.

"Rawrrrrrr!" The snake roared.

"Use power gem!!!" Brick ordered and the steel snake shot the orbiting crystals at the opposing team.

"I'll handle this! Haxorus use dragon tail!" Iris commanded.

"Haaaaaaxxxx!" The dragon rushed through the swampy water with no problem and sent the crystals back with it's green glowing tail.

"Gowwwaaagg" the steel snake fell back as it was hit by it's own attack.

From the audience Neil held his chin and said "so dragon tail can be used like that? Fascinating" the young professor said.

"Brock watch and learn, sync move!!!  
Priestess petal dance" Erika said as energy entered her vileplume who began spinning rapidly.

"Pluuuuuu!" The plant began shooting out pink petals that quickly turned into a tornado that was sent at Iris's Dragon.

"Not on my watch, Emolga cut through that sync move with Acrobatics!!!" The fashionista Eliza ordered her flying squirrel which then soared higher than the petal tornado then...

"Emolllll!" The squirrel the made a clock wise nose dive destroying the tornado with higher wind pressure and damaging vilplume 'swoooshh'.

Neil once again remarks on the skills used,(honestly these unovan trainers).

"I won't back down! Starmie bubblebeam!!" Misty ordered her starfish to attack Grimsly's leopard.

"Liepard use agility and dodge!" Grimsly ordered.

"Parrrr!" The cat dodged it elegantly and increased it's own speed however thanks to it being a sync battle emolga and haxorus also got faster.

"Two can play at that game, use calm mind starmie!" Misty countered however as soon as starmie began to glow.

"Snatch!" Grimsly quickly ordered and liepard quickly rushed and stole starmie's power up making it and it's partner Pokemon increase their special attack and defense stats.

"What?!" Misty shouted.

"What an unexpected turn of events!!!" Trixie shouted.

In the audience Ash was surprised "that's why he increased his speed?".

"He was baiting her?" Chloe asked.

"That guy...."(he took a gamble) Neil said.

"Now let's finish this dark pulse, Liepard!" Grimsly shouted.

"Air cutter Emolga" Eliza added.

"You use Dragon pulse too Haxorus!" Iris finished.

A beams of black, white and purple collided and the other team was cut in the blast 'booooooom!!!'.

"Ohhh no!"  
"Steelix!!!"   
"It can't be"   
All three gym leaders shouted as they saw their Pokemon down and out.

"All 3 Pokemon are unable to battle!!! Team Darkstar win!!!" Trixie Announced and the crowd went into a Frenzy.

"No way Misty and the others lost!" Kiawe shouted.

"Those univan guys must be something else" Sophecles added.

"their good" Lana said seriously.

On the other side, "What a great battle I'll make sure I don't fall behind!" Ash yelled.

"Me too! I'll show off the new Pokemon I caught!" Goh added.

"You two, should be more scared, if we win our round we'll be facing them" Chloe said with tears in her eyes.

"........" Neil didn't take his eyes off Grimsly (He might seem like the laziest but he was their key to victory). 

Also Red was there as well this time he was in a black jacket with a black and blue cap  
"..........." He silently stared at Misty from afar.

Back down to the arena  
Misty and the rest we're shaking hands with Grimsly's team.

"Good work, I didn't expect to have a battle like that" Misty said smiling.

"Honestly the technical aspects used were outstanding" Erika added.

"Ohhh Miss Eliza can I have your phone number!!!" Brock said with hearts in his eyes until both Misty and Erika slapped his head 'passssss!!!'.

"Yah it was a hassle yawnnnn!" Grimsly yawns.

"You guys were awesome, I'd like to battle you again!" Iris said energetically.

"hehehehehe" Eliza laughed a bit at Brock and covered her mouth.

"Now let the next battle of the first round begin!!" Trixie shouted and Ash and Co got into position

"In the left corner we have Team Eclipse, a group of trainers also from Unova like the first winners, including our very own News reporter Rosa!! And her two friends who are currently dating!! Hilbert and Hilda!!" Trixie Announced.

Rosa came from the left doors wearing her signature white shirt and black leggings, her hair still tied into two donut buns she smiled brightly making all the guys in the stadium shout her name with love.

Hilbert and Hilda came after her holding hands, Hilbert had a blue jacket on with black jeans and red shoes, his spiky brown hair was covered by a blue hat.  
While Hilda wore a pink hat on her wild brown ponytail hairstyle, her black sleeveless jacket suit her, and her bomshorts were to die for, she also had black Crocks on.

"Do your best Hilda" Hilbert said smiling at her 

"You do your best as well Hilbert" Hilda said blushing happily.

"And on the right corner we have trainers from Kanto as well!  
Ash from pallet town and the current champion of Alola, Goh the kid known for catching a legendary with a single pokeball!! And The cute girl Chloe!! Team cherry blossom" Trixie said and the crowd cheered not as much as they did for Rosa.

"Yahhh! Let's battle!!!" Ash shouted.

"Is it really that big a deal I caught a legendary with a normal pokeball?" Goh shyly said.

"Just cute girl? Seriously?" Chloe dead panned.

In the crowd the Alola gang were cheering and so we're Misty and the others.

"Go Ash Go!" Misty, Lana and Erika cheered the ever young boy.

"Ash!!!! Goh!!!!" Kiawe cried tears of blood as his two friends were about to battle.

"Someone should really cheer for Chloe" Sophecles said with sweat coming from his forehead.

"I would, if she was a little older hehehehehe" Brock laughed.

Neil continued to look around for his teammates but no luck once again.

Galliard park  
Nick's sister Samantha and Lillie we're investigating paranormal activity located in this small green park about a 100 meters away from the aqua stadium.

Sam was dressed in a blue sundress with her yellow purse hanging from her side, she turned to the east to see Lillie not concentrating.

"Oh Lillie!" Sam said in a cheeky voice.

"Huh ?! Sorry I was thinking about that ghost Pokemon Mallow caught and how someone stole it the next day" Lillie revealed.

"We'll figure that out later, but now that you mention it I've been picking up ghostly vibes from this Park" Sam turned to the children playing in the park.

There were 5 children playing around 2 on the swing, 2 playing tag and 1 girl was looking at Sam curiously.

Sam looked at the girl her clothing was weird, it white dress was torn and her black hair was messy.

"Oi, Lillie what do you think of this girl?" Sam asked pointing at her.

"What girl?" Lillie answered confused.

'Sighhhhhhhh' Sam exhaled "just as I thought were dealing with ghosts" Sam tossed a red ball to the ghost girl that held it casual.

"Ekkkkkk!" Lillie shouted in fear as she only saw a floating red ball.

"Yo, girl what's your name? Mine's Sam" Sam asked

"Gina, nice to meet you Sam!" Gina said in a cheerful voice.

"Wait a second, Sam! How can you see ghosts?!" Lillie asked while Sam looked like she was about to give a long backstory.

Aqua stadium

"No way!" Rosa yelled in surprise.

"These guys are tougher than they look" Hilbert stated.

"What do we do?" Hilda said confused.

All 3 trainers were in a pickle, all their Pokemon were on their last leg.

"Alright let's finish this, Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash shouted as his yellow rodent began to glow.

"Elekid, you use thunderbolt too" Goh ordered his new electric Pokemon with the head of a socket wire to attack.

"you too Eevee! Copycat!" Chloe followed.

"Eveeeee!!!" The baby fox like creature copied the electric attack and shot out a thunderbolt.

"Now electric unity attack!"" All 3 of them shouted as the 3 thunderbolts mixed and transformed into a stream of blue plasma  
'shizzzxuuuuu!' the stream hit the opposing, snake,boar and otter Pokemon knocking them out instantly.

"Down! Down team eclipse is down!!! As expected of a champion team! Team cherry blossom move on!!!" Trixie yelled and the crowd cheered.

"No fair we didn't even get a chance show off!" Rosa pouted and complained.

"honestly you guys are monsters" Hilda also complained.

"Now now it was a good battle even though we lost" Hilbert tried to calm them down.

"Yah! Let's battle again sometime!" Ash said energetically.

"I didn't think a unity attack would work, I'm so glad" Goh holds his chest.

"Battles are so much work" Chloe complained this time.

In the crowd the entire alola gang were in tears after see Ash battle again.

"Nice going Ash" Misty complimented him.

"He just keeps getting better" Brock acknowledged.

"Indeed" Erika agreed.

Neil on the other hand was freaking out "Where are they?!" He shouted.

"Yo, Neil!!! We're back" from a distance Nick shouts running with Leonardo next to him.

"Where were you guys?!!" Neil yelled.

"Had some Rocket troubles" Leo explained.

"Well whatever, were up next!"

The giant screen Announced the next matches  
Team Akala vs Team Normie

Team Goth vs Team Horizon.

Nick and the others were full of excitement for their next battle.

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> As the journey continues


End file.
